


Snow is Horrible

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a super close bromance, Slowly removing that b, not really love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Steak is hot. Red Wine is cold. What else is there to say?





	Snow is Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> I think I finally fixed the formatting.

Despite the amount of clothes Red Wine was wearing, the cold of the snow was still bothering him. And his non stop whining about it was bothering Steak.

“Why did it have to snow while we were on this trip?”

“Because it’s winter.” Steak hissed under his breath.

“I’d rather have the sun beating down on me than the snow under my feet. It is ruining the bottom of these pants.” He tried to shake off the snow, only to fail as ice clung to them.

Steak rolled his eyes and made a mocking face. How long had this complaining been going on? Five minutes? Ten minutes? It felt like hours. There wasn’t even a reason to complain. He was only mad about his clothes. Maybe he should give him a reason to be mad.

“I can feel the muddy ice clinging to- What the hell! Did you just throw a snowball at me?” He turned around and glared at Steak while trying to stop the snow as it fell into his shirt.

Steak already had another in his hand. “That’s what people do with snow.”

“Just what I should expect from a buffoon like you.” He flinched as a snowball slammed into the side of his face. “Would you quit doing that? You are not a child.”

“If you want to whine so badly, I’m giving you a reason to whine.”

‘This was childish. He shouldn’t do this back. There was no reason to retaliate. Just walk away and say nothing. Don't turn around. Don't encourage him. That's exactly what Steak wanted him to do.’ Red Wine repeated this in his head.

Steak took advantage of the distraction, grabbed another snowball, and hit Red Wine directly in the back of his head.

Red Wine clenched his fists. He kept reminding himself this action was immature and something only children did to each other. But that was hard to do when snow was starting to melt and drip down his neck. “Would you act like an adult for once in your life? We are almost home. You need-” Red Wine almost fell backwards when a snowball hit him square in the middle of his face. The thoughts of how childish this was left as his anger got the best of him. He made a snowball and wailed it at Steak. Only because he couldn’t throw his sword. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

This simple idea to annoy Red Wine quickly turned into two grown men throwing snowballs at each other like children. They only stopped when it was close to getting dark and neither of them wanted to risk slipping on ice with limited view. Or worse, having to wait in the snow because it was too dark to find their way back. That would be worse to explain than it would be to endure.

“I’m not going to wait for your slow ass. It’s freezing.” Did Red Wine know their delay was half his fault? Of course. Would he ever admit that? Never. “I never thought I would miss the sun so much.”

There was the complaining again. He couldn’t get five minutes of peace. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not a walking furnace like you. Not to mention it’s your fault I’m this cold.”

“You can’t expect me to take the blame for all of this. You didn't have to join in.”

“You were the one throwing snow at me. I didn't put snow in my own clothes. That was all your fault.”

“Take some responsibility for once.”

“I did not start the fight. I did not shove snow down my shirt. I don’t have to take any responsibility for that. I am done talking. I need to change these clothes and sit near the fireplace.”

“You can’t be that cold.” Steak looked Red Wine over and noticed he was shivering. It was unnecessary to go so far as to put snow down his jacket. It was pretty stupid compared to their normal fights. It was extremely stupid. Maybe he should stay quiet until they return. For once. Perhaps he'd be able to tune out Red Wine's ever growing list of complaints.

When they returned to the restaurant, Red Wine went straight to his room. He didn't care about the trail of snow following behind him, glad it was no longer in his clothes.

Steak watched Red Wine and followed him back. He wasn't planning on starting a fight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't start one.

Red Wine removed his jacket and shook out the rest of the snow. He didn't have to turn around to know Steak entered the room. “Why did you follow me?”

Steak had no idea what possessed him to do this, but he reached out and wrapped his arms around Red Wine.

Every muscle in Red Wine immediately tensed. “What do you think gives you the right to touch me?”

“I’m trying to warm you up. Shut up and accept the help.”

Perhaps this wasn’t too bad. Not that Steak could ever know that. It was better than his idea of sitting in front of the fireplace. He decided not to fight and slowly relaxed back into Steak’s arms. “It’s going to be colder tomorrow.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“We’re staying in here. I refuse to suffer through this a second time.” He made a noise of annoyance as Steak pulled him closer. “Snow is horrible.”


End file.
